


Sleep Walking

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Exhausted from work, Izzy stumbles up to her room, only to realize her tired feet took her where shewantedto go, not necessarilyneededto go.But Clary's not about to turn away a friend in need.





	Sleep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into explicit femslash in this fandom. Please be gentle.
> 
> Also, not a somnophilia/sleep sex story, despite what the title might suggest.

After fifteen hours hunched over the workbench, Izzy was shocked to see the Institute almost empty.  A glance at the clock told her it was half-passed three, so everyone was either on missions or asleep.  Knowing she would be no good to anyone without some sleep, she shut everything down and hauled her tired body out of the chair towards the dormitories.  

But despite being exhausted, her mind buzzed with activity.  She’d made a breakthrough on the weapon she’d been repairing and it flooded her analytical mind with thoughts of all the different ways she could improve the weapons they already had.  With her mind on Alec’s arrows and how to make them even more efficient, she hardly noticed her feet took her away from her own room and towards another, less familiar but far more welcome. 

If anyone could help her get her brain to settle, it would be Clary.  While the redhead hadn’t been in their lives for long, she’d already made an indelible mark on Izzy and her heart.  When she needed to talk, Clary was the one she turned to more often than not. Though Alec was wonderful, he had his own life now and wasn’t just there to be her counselor and big brother.  Jace was great for sparring with but offered terrible advice. Her relationship with her mother had improved but Izzy still wasn’t sure what was okay to talk to her about and what was still a conversational minefield.

But with Clary, there was no such issue.  Everything was simpler with her. Izzy wondered if it was because Clary had been raised a mundane and therefore was unaccustomed to the overthinking that was impressed upon them at a young age.  Clary just did, acting the way she thought best without concern for whether the Clave (or anyone else) would approve. It was something that drove Alec crazy - both as an uptight big brother and the Head of the Institute - but for Izzy, it was a breath of fresh air.  With Clary, she could simply be. No expectations, no pressure. 

Izzy was so in love with her it wasn’t even funny.   Not that anyone knew about that. Clary deserved to know first and Izzy didn’t know how to tell her. 

In love with her or not, Clary was a balm for the inferno in her mind and Izzy knocked lightly on her door, cracking it open when she received a groan of assent.  It was late, after all. She wasn’t surprised that Clary was asleep. 

“Iz?” she asked groggily, looking up at Izzy with a sleepy, unguarded smile that had Izzy’s heart jumping and heat pooling in her core.  How could someone be so sexy without even trying? It didn’t seem fair and yet, Izzy wasn’t complaining. “Everything alright? Do we have a mission?”

Izzy shook her head, slipping inside and closing the door behind her.  “No, nothing like that. I was heading to bed and apparently was more tired than I thought because I came to your room instead of my own.  I could...go?” It shouldn’t have come out so hesitantly, a question that shouldn’t need to be asked. Of course, Clary would want her to go.  It was the middle of the night and Clary needed to sleep. 

But, the new Shadowhunter surprised her once more, lifting the corner of the blanket.  “You room is three floors away. Just get in and you can go back to your room tomorrow.”  Clary smiled at her again, and any argument Izzy had evaporated like dew in the morning sun.  

She crossed the room with quick steps, kicking off her heels as she sat down.  “Pants and shirt too. You look gorgeous in them but they aren’t going to be comfortable.”  How Clary knew what Izzy was doing, even with her eyes closed, Iz didn’t know. Too tired to argue, Izzy pulled off her top and jeans, slipping into the bed in only her bra and panties.  They were both grown adults and could easily handle this situation.

Izzy was probably the only one who needed to handle anything, though.  She doubted her in her undergarments did anything to Clary. 

Laying back, she sighed as he tired muscles finally got a chance to relax, sinking into the mattress and her hair spreading out on the pillow that smelled too much like Clary to let her think of anything else.  She’d been looking for a way to turn off the work ideas running through her head, but she didn’t want them replaced with dirty thoughts about her best friend. 

As Clary slipped easily back into sleep, Izzy stared at the ceiling, mind reeling in completely new and different ways.  Never in her wildest dreams did she think her day would end here in Clary’s bed, and yet here she was and had no idea what to do about it.  She was the one her brothers always came to for sex advice and now she would give anything to know what they thought she should do. 

Clary took the decision out her hands, though, rolling and wrapping an arm around Izzy’s waist and tucking her face against Izzy’s neck.  “You smell so good,” she whispered, still half-asleep but loud enough that Izzy could hear her in the otherwise silent room. “And your skin is so soft.”  Clary’s gentle fingers dancing along the bare skin of her abdomen were the only thing distracting Izzy from her warm breath ghosting over Izzy’s neck. 

She cursed her breath catching when Clary pulled back to look at her in confusion.  “Are you okay, Iz?” She could have sobbed at the honest question that she couldn’t answer truthfully, not if she wished to keep her as a friend.  

Instead, she nodded, hoping she looked sincere.  Clary was so close, the brown flecks in her green eyes visible even in the dim light of the room, and her lips were so close, they would hardly need to move to be kissing.  Izzy’s eyes darted to Clary’s lips and she licked her own in response, surprised when Clary watched the motion intently. 

Until this moment, if someone told her that Clary looked at Izzy the way Izzy looked at Clary, she would have laughed in their face.  But now, with Clary right in front of her looking like someone dying of thirst faced with water, Izzy felt brave. She could always blame exhaustion if this didn’t work out.  

Closing the small distance between them, Izzy’s lips met Clarys.  For a moment they both froze, lips in a chaste kiss where Izzy wondered if she’d read everything wrong.  But then Clary’s hand was in her hair and Clary was sucking Izzy’s bottom lip into her mouth. 

Her warm body, lithe and smooth was pressed against her own and Izzy was struck by just how few clothes they were both wearing.  Clary’s camisole left very little to the imagination and her boy shorts covered almost nothing. With Isabelle’s own near-nakedness, there was so much skin pressed to skin already and yet, she wanted more.  

“You want this?” she asked, needing to be certain before they went any farther.  This couldn’t be something they did in the heat of the moment that would ruin but their friendship and their working relationship.  As long as they had an understanding, then Izzy didn’t want to stop. 

It seemed Clary felt the same way, her hands sliding forward to cup Izzy’s face breaking the kiss to grin at her.  “I’ve dreamt about this since the day you dressed me to go to Pandemonium. God, you in the dress, Iz? I wanted you so badly but my mom was missing and your brother was glaring at me and...”  

Words died away as Izzy surged forward to capture her lips once more.  So long. They’d both wanted one another for so long and yet they stayed apart for no reason other than their own fear.  There was no fear now, only desire. The desire for Clary, for her body, for her love. 

Rolling Clary onto her back, Izzy straddled her, looking down with nothing but love and affection.  Starting at her nose, Izzy trailed a finger over her kiss-swollen lips, and over he chin, down her neck and between her breasts, relishing the way Clary’s eyes darkened as she looked at her.  “You are exquisite,” Izzy explained, “When we first met I wanted to dress you up in all my clothes and then peel them off you. When we spar, I love the way you look sweaty and panting, but I can think of far more fun ways to get you to the state.”  She raised a brow, waiting for Clary’s permission. 

When the redhead nodded, Izzy gripped the edge of her camisole, nudging her to sit up enough so that she could pull it off.  The garment was discarded as soon as it came off and Izzy couldn’t believe the beauty underneath her. Clary smirked, lips pulling up in a look that would be coy if she wasn’t nearly naked and pinned under Izzy’s hips.  

Clary’s perfect breasts exposed to the cool night air of the bedroom, Izzy couldn’t draw her eyes away from perk nipples, a dusty pink against the alabaster white skin of Clary’s chest.  Rolling her hips lightly against Clary’s, Izzy could feel the moisture gathering in her core at the beauty spread out on the bed in front of her. “By the Angel, Clary, look at you.” 

Their lips met once more, a demanding kiss - all teeth and tongue and lips - and Izzy gave a soft sight against Clary’s lips when she felt the other Shadowhunter unfasten her bra.  Sitting back, Izzy let the garment fall off, tossing it to the side as she watched Clary’s reaction. Her green eyes darkened, pink tongue darting out to moisten kiss-swollen lips. The way Clary looked at her, Izzy felt powerful, desirable.  She could see Clary’s interest and was happy to be the one to give her whatever she wanted. 

“Have you done this before?”  Tracing Clary’s breast with her nail, Izzy was delighted by the sharp gasp at the quick pinch of her nail to the nipple.  With hooded eyes, mouth parted slightly and breath coming in pants, Clary looked wrecked already and Izzy was just getting started.  

Clary shook her head, averting her eyes before Izzy gently nudged Clary’s chin up to meet her gaze once more.  “It’s okay. I just need to know if you want it.” 

“God, Iz.  Of course, I want it.  I’ve wanted it for so long.”  That was all Izzy needed to hear.  She bent forward to kiss Clary but broke it almost immediately in favor of moving on to her neck.  Tracing her iratze with her tongue, Izzy was rewarded by the way Clary arched under her, their breasts brushing against one another and Clary’s hand flying to her hair, holding Izzy there against her neck.  Taking the hint, Izzy bit down, sucking and lapping at the skin until a dark purple mark appeared on Clary’s neck, an outward sign that someone loved her so thoroughly they felt the need to mark her as theirs.  The broken cries of her lover drove Izzy mad and she wanted to hear everything from Clary. 

Content with her work on Clary’s neck, marks that would leave no doubt as to what Clary was doing that night, Izzy continued her path down Clary’s body, pressing kisses to every rune she passed until her lips met Clary’s nipple.  Her tongue flicked at it and the sound it drew from Clary went straight between Izzy’s legs. “Izzy,” Clary whined, pressing her chest up towards Izzy’s mouth. Happy to comply, Isabelle wrapped her lips around Clary’s nipple, sucking on the tender flesh while her hand cupped the rest of her breast, rolling it lightly in her fingers.  Everything that was happening, it was better than Izzy ever imagined. Her past lovers, none of them prepared her for the sheer surge of affection she felt for the beautiful woman in her arms. 

Moving to her other breast, Izzy grinned when she head the high pitch whine coming from Clary.  “Isabelle, if you don’t touch me right now, I might explode.” 

She grinned sitting back but leaving her fingers brushing against Clary’s chest, not wanting to let up completely when Clary looked so beautiful and flushed and needy.  “How do you want me to touch you, Clary? Have you thought about it? About the ways I might bring you off?”

Izzy watched a flush begin to cross Clary’s cheeks as she considered her answer.  “I’ve...” She blushed but didn’t look away, “I touch myself thinking about you, imagining it is your fingers inside me, your tongue lapping at me.  I suck my fingers clean and try to imagine that I’m tasting you, not me.” 

“Do you want me to do that?  Want my fingers and my tongue and my taste?”  Izzy was having to take deep breaths through her nose to keep herself calm but every breath brought the scent of their mutual arousal and she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.  Clary nodded, taking Izzy’s hand and pressing it against her panties, her wetness soaking through already. “Oh, baby? Is that all for me?”

Izzy ran her fingers between Clary’s legs, relishing the broken moans, before tugging off the lacy undergarments, a sight that would keep her warm at night when they weren’t next to one another.  The moment she was free, Clary let her legs fall open spreading and revealing herself to Izzy. Her pink folds glistened with her desire in the low light of the room, and Izzy licked her lips, anxious to touch her, to bring her to the peak of pleasure and then watching Clary fall apart completely.

“So gorgeous,” she purred, her fingers following the same path as before, though this time they encountered warm, soft flesh instead of damp lace.  Clary’s hands were everywhere, running over her own skin as if she couldn’t get enough sensation. And when Izzy let the first of her fingers dip inside her, Clary cried her name loud enough that Izzy knew they heard it in the room next door.  “You want them all to know, don’t you?” she asked. “Want them to hear who it is who can make you scream like that?” 

Clary nodded, whimpering as Izzy moved her finger in and out of her folds.  Watching herself disappear into Clary’s gorgeous body, Izzy wondered if there was anything better than this.  But as her mind drifted back to what Clary said. She withdrew her finger, smirking as Clary whined, pushing down to keep her there.  Izzy licked her finger and Clary apparently couldn’t take it any longer, her own fingers drifting down to her pussy, slipping inside to make up for the loss of Isabelle’s.  

“Yes,” Izzy smiled, settling back on her heels.  “Show me what you do when you think about me.” To her surprise, Clary didn’t argue, just pressed a second finger inside herself and rolled one of her nipples between her fingers.  Her lover’s eyes fluttered closed as she pleasured herself and Izzy shimmied her way out of her own panties, leaving her as bare as Clary. “Keep going,” she encouraged, stretching out on the bed so she could lap up Clary’s juices, teasing the flesh that was stretched around Clary’s fingers.  

Her own core ached with need and Izzy pressed her tongue father inside, the taste of Clary’s pussy as intoxicating as everything else about her.  Humming against Clary’s delicate folds, Izzy flattened her tongue, licking up to her clit which she sucked immediately between her lips. “Izzy!” Clary cried out and Izzy replaced Clary’s fingers with her own, feeling the walls of Clary’s body tightening around her.  She alternated between small laps at the sensitive bundle with sucking pressure while curling her fingers deep inside. With one last cry, Clary came, her pleasure echoing through the room and washing Izzy with pride and desire. 

Collapsing back onto the bed, her heaving breaths making her breasts move in the most intoxicating of ways, Izzy moved to lay next to her, unsheathing her fingers and licking them clean while Clary watched with hooded eyes.  “Do you know how good you taste?” Izzy asked, her, placing her hand on Clary’s hip and tugging her closer so their nude forms could fit together perfectly. She leaned in, kissing Clary and letting the redhead taste herself on her own tongue.  

To Izzy’s surprise, Clary moaned and surged forward, rolling Izzy to her back and pinning her to the mattress.  “My turn,” Clary growled, pressing her down as she kissed her fast and hard once more.

Izzy had no intention of fighting this turn of events, so surprised by Clary's move that she laid there while the other woman straddled her, staring down as if Izzy was her favorite thing in the world.  "You are so beautiful, you know that? The first night I saw you, I thought you were an angel. And then you killed a man and my first thought was, she could kill me too and I would thank her for it." After that, the rest of the night went downhill but for one brief and shining moment, Isabelle had been the only thing in the world.  

"Yeah?  I can give you a lot of little deaths if you like," Izzy smirked up at her, winking.  She didn't even know if Clary knew the euphemism but judging by the blush that went down her neck and chest (and wasn't that delicious?) Clary definitely understood the sentiment behind it.

Pulling herself back together, Clary shook her head and leaned forward so her hair fell in a vivid red curtain around their faces.  "I look forward to that soon. But right now, I told you it was my turn."

Isabelle couldn't believe that this was Clary, the same girl they'd found in that club all those weeks ago.  She'd grown so much as a Shadowhunter that Izzy knew she shouldn't be surprised at how seductive she was as well.  Her strength and dominance in the field seemed to translate directly to the bedroom and Izzy hoped no one else had made that discovery for themselves.  

"Lay back and let me take care of you.  You're the one who is tired, right?" Clary purred, cupping Isabelle's breast in one hand while she closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.  Izzy could taste the cherry of Clary's lipgloss and licked at it, trying to get more for herself. "I'm going to make you feel so good, I promise."

This was the nice thing about being with a woman, Izzy marveled.  It wasn't just about chasing the high of their orgasm but making the other feel as good as possible in the process.  While she'd enjoyed the male lovers she'd taken over the years, they were more about insert-thrust-repeat until they came, not realizing what it was that she needed to find her own satisfaction.  And when she used her own fingers to bring herself off, they thought she was doing it for them, not her. 

But that was their own ignorance and she fully intended to get everything she needed from a sexual encounter, even if she had to do it herself. 

She came back to the present when she realized Clary moved down her body and closed her ruby lips around one of her nipples, swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub and sending Izzy's desire into overdrive.  Her nipples were one of her most sensitive areas and having Clary pay attention to them so thoroughly had her even wetter than before. "Clary," she moaned, rolling her hips up against the other woman, needing some sort of friction.  

"Patience, Iz."

"How can you say that to me?" Izzy complained, particularly when Clary moved away from her.  She needed more contact between their bodies, not less. She'd wanted this for so long and with the taste of Clary still on her lips and tongue, Isabelle thought she might spontaneously combust if Clary took any longer.  

Clary smiled, looking very young and unsure and Izzy briefly regretted snapping at her, even if Clary was keeping her on edge without even meaning to.  "Sorry, Izzy. I've never done this before. I need to make sure I don't hurt you." And just like that, Izzy's annoyance faded away. Clary was nervous.  That was to be expected, especially on her first time. Izzy had been terrified earlier and she knew what she was doing. 

"Do you want me to walk you through it?" she offered.  Sometimes it helped to have instructions, plus it would be super hot to tell Clary exactly how to give her pleasure.  

Her partner's relief was palpable and Clary nodded, "That would be wonderful, Izzy, thank you.  I want this to be good for you." That smile and the desire to please Izzy was almost enough to make her come untouched.  By the angel, she ached. 

Offering a soft smile, Izzy took Clary's hand and placed it between her legs.  "What do you do when you think about me?" Just that gentle pressure, Clary's fingertips pressing lightly as she explored a pussy that was not her own, had Izzy drawing a deep breath.  

"Generally I like to start with a finger inside myself," Clary explained, her blush prominent, though she managed to get the words would without much issue.  As she said it, one of her fingers slipped between Izzy's folds and they both moaned at the intrusion. "Iz, you are so wet. Oh my god, you're positively dripping."

"All for you, Clary," she promised. And it wasn't just a line.  Clary was everything Izzy wanted in both a lover and a girlfriend.  When they'd first met, she thought for sure Clary would go for Jace, and at first, that was how it appeared.  But no love after that, they decided they would never work. Izzy had her chance and still didn't make a move for fear of ruining the friendship they had.  

Now she lay here in Clary's bed, her friend's finger deep inside her and Izzy thought their friendship could only get stronger because of this.  Well, it was certainly more than a friendship at this point. Clary slowly started to move her finger, in and out. In and out. And with each motion, Izzy felt herself getting closer.  Never before had she come from just one finger and no other stimulation but there was a good chance it would happen tonight. 

"Can I taste you?" Clary asked, so hesitant and quiet Izzy didn't even know if she'd hear right.  But when Clary looked at her, waiting for an answer, Izzy knew it wasn't a figment of her imagination.  Clary really did offer such a wonderful thing. 

She nodded comically, "Yes, please.  God, please Clary." 

"Just tell me if I do something wrong."

Izzy just nodded again, words failing her as lust clouded her mind, making every thought focus on the feeling of Clary’s fingers inside her.  Clary smiled and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss on Izzy’s clit. So gently, barely there before it was gone again and Izzy nearly screamed in frustration.  

The next touch had her almost coming undone.  Clary’s tentative tongue teasing her folds. Despite her inexperience, Clary seemed to go exactly where Izzy needed her the most, alternating between lapping at the skin now stretched around two of Clary’s fingers and sucking lightly on her swollen clit.  She was so on edge, this would be over before she had a chance to really see what Clary could do. But, hopefully, there would be another time. And a time after that and a time after that. 

It was with the thought of getting to do this all over again that Izzy’s orgasm was ripped from her, a loud moan echoing off the walls of Clary’s room as she came.  Izzy clenched around Clary’s fingers, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her. And when it finally subsided, she whimpered as Clary’s fingers slid from her body and her girlfriend licked them clean.

At least, she hoped Clary was her girlfriend now.  

Clary fell on the pillow next to her, bright smile on her lips that was so damn inviting that Izzy felt she had no choice but to lean in and kiss her deeply.  The taste of herself on Clary’s tongue was intoxicating and as much as she wanted more, Izzy’s eyelids started to grow heavy and she realized she might finally get some sleep. 

Rolling onto her side, Clary wrapped an arm around Izzy’s waist.  “Stay,” she whispered. 

“Of course,” Izzy smirked back at her.  “We have to do that again in the morning.” 

Clary actually moaned at that and Izzy smiled, kissing the top of her head and finally closing her eyes.  For once, she wouldn’t have to dream about having Clary in her bed, which was good because the dreams? 

They never came close to what turned out to be a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
